In the case of wiper blades for wiping windows, in particular motor vehicle windows, comprising a supporting element for receiving a wiper strip which supporting element has two spring rails which are separated from one another via a gap and to which a connection device is fastened, which connection device has a wiper blade-side part with claw-like receptacles which engage around the supporting element at least in certain regions, the supporting element is supposed to ensure as uniform as possible distribution of the wiper blade contact pressure emanating from the wiper arm against the window over the entire wiping area wiped by the wiper blade. By means of an appropriate curvature of the supporting element when under no load—i.e. when the wiper blade is not resting against the window—the ends of the wiper strip, which is laid fully on the window during the operation of the wiper blade, are subjected to a load in the direction of the window by the supporting element, which is then stressed, even though the radii of curvature of spherically curved vehicle windows differ at each wiper blade position. The curvature of the wiper blade must therefore be somewhat greater than the greatest curvature measured in the wiping area at the window to be wiped. A connection device, by means of which the connection with the wiper arm is established, is fastened to the supporting element.
EP 0914269 B1 has disclosed the practice of fastening the connection device to the supporting element by means of a welded joint. For this purpose, the wiper blade-side connection element, which is made of either metal or plastic, is applied to or pushed onto the supporting element and connects it materially to the supporting element by means of a resistance weld in the case of a metal connecting element or by means of an ultrasonic weld in the case of a plastic connecting element. In everyday use, this welded joint is exposed to extreme conditions and must withstand high torques and vibrations in different weather conditions. Especially in the case of wiper blades which are produced in large numbers, a welded joint makes high quality demands on process management and thus makes a wiper blade more expensive, which is precisely what needs to be avoided in the case of mass-produced goods.